Casablanca
The Empire of Casablanca (pronounced Casa-blen-ka) which is highly advanced on military and has a terrible technology which advances to nuclear weapons during invading the whole Africa and poor countries have highly military amount. They haven't got ally, since during the German revolt, Sealand, and Germany was their ally of Casablanca until 2111, the country lasted from 2025 - 2123. Their lack of the UN member since the UN is now known as the Sol Congress which is now known to be people colonised Mars for the first time stepping into it's terraforming mode, they are also best at space programming since they captured the European space program. Governments are scary enough n the past, the peak is highly very militarous called the Islamic Fasicstism, which no one can used this before, until the party leader, Delshide have taken advantage to recycle the other parties in a row. History Pre-Dictatorship The foundings are dated back to 2025 as the African economy is declining and spliting up the countries into city-states, and later the war have begun well not yet but they are defensive than restricted to attack to avoid increasing the bills. They've have been while defended. African Destruction It's been years since the attacks are fulfilled with violent attacks, they have been attacking new countries that are under developed, but they attack the neighbouring countries and destroyed it. After they made Tunis a puppet state which demands money to them when collecting taxes. As the south is danger end, the nation decides to abandon that territory and annexed to it, they colonised Haiti and Southeast Brazil. Terror riots have taken towards and ignored them and destroying Africa then the Middle East. The Greatest Extent Their very best military zone is all the way all over the Earth, which almost 60% are owned by the Casablancan Empire simliar from the Miracine Empire extent but from the desert. They collapsed due to the revolts and created a huge chunk of nomads hanging with their camps and buildings. Restoration After the extent, they decided to go back with their normal forms, researching rocketry trying to colonise the peaceful way. Culture Tourism They have a large official culture which is leading on arts, music and lot of great writers were born here on Tripoli and Lagos, leading these cities as attracting tourists, they have lesser defence rather than defending it, instead they've built fence lines. Laws They privating only some stuff to avoid the problem leading through it such as markets, news, clocks, and hats, the spice never have introduced to the empire because it was been used for the hot tempratures through the desert, and was illigal to bring spice to Casablancan deserts, however later eras they have lifted the ban. The small tourism is poorly used because their borders throughout the earth is nationally closed, airports are demolished, regions are illigal to build any transportation by air or sea in the desert area. Later, they built worser laws and crazytings, for example, Paying 60 Casacs will cause to loan a book for only one day. Jumping in the trampoline is not permitted for the laws of the Casablancan empire, and finally books that are related to Casablancan empire will be banned to other foreign authors. Dinosaurs are the common law to all obeyance, the later eras, the Casablacan people banned games, books and flim like ''Jurassic Park, ''are now not used for any devs or flim makers to make the laws, the paleologists do not exist in Casablanca which provide good time but they thought it was scary to dig up for the bones. Military Power This is one of the powerful nations in the world which is included on the first in the world, reaching Africa and Middle East, and used weapons to destroy every civilisation they've met, during World War III ther're weak, and soon they wipe out Africa, it's army seemed to be lethal than the other civilisations out there, ssince their plague destroyed cities asll Africa and Middle East, they unite to become a large rival religion of Islam. Their space military is only constructed 50 so they can capture some Martian land. A new class called Cas-Class is made from Casablanca which it's full name is Casablancan Class, there are only 10 ship designs now, at the peak it was 40, there are only many designs. Cas-Class Navy I WILL EDIT THIS LATER!!! Military Stats and Demographics Ground *Formed: 30,000 Infantries, 500 Snipers, 2,000 Bazookas, 100 Paratroopers *Peak: 425,000 Infantries, 19,200 Snipers, 5,000 Bazookas, 500 Paratroopers *Now: 12,000 Infantries, 23 Snipers, 4 Bazookas, 300 Paratroopers Navy *Formed: 50 Battleships, 70 Carriers, 20 Destroyers, 0 Submarines, 0 Cas-Class *Peak: 50,000 Battleships, 50 Carriers, 90,000 Destroyers, 165 Submarines, 90 Cas-Class *Now: 60 Battleships, 6 Carriers, 2,000 Destroyers, 5 Submarines, 40 Cas-Class Armoured *Formed: 1,000 Tanks, 200 Artilleries, 500 Mobile SAMs, 230 Howitzers, 0 Cas-Class *Peak: 55,600 Tanks, 1,200 Artilleries, 1,000 Mobile SAMs, 120 Howitzers, 250 Cas-Class *Now: 205 Tanks, 30 Artilleries, 2 Mobile SAMs, 50 Howitzers, 200 Cas-Class Air *Formed: 300 A-Class, 40 B-Class, 0 Cas-Class *Peak: 67,000 A-Class, 900 B-Class, 60 Cas-Class *Now: 590 A-Class, 23 B-Class, 1 C-Class, 9 Cas-Class Geography and Climate Their empire is almost at the equator which has the spice to be endangered from using it, their empire is so hot they have to move up to get more better farming because they have more fresh water than Africa. Trivia *The name is named after the largest Morrocan city of Casablanca. Category:Nations